Suggestions
This is a suggestion page for what you think CoderQwerty and any of his Developers should make. This is your ideas so you decide. # More Effective and Realistic Melee Combat System. # National Guard Regiment for the French Empire. # Rank System. # Fire coming out of the cannon when fired. # A more realistic gun shooting sound. # Votekick. # Regiments to be more accurate. # Weapon Customizing system. (Ex: 'able to use different wood shades and metal for muskets.') # Different wood and metal colors for each nation. (Ex: 'Russian empire having darker wood shade and maybe darker metal when the french would have the full silver on their muskets.) #'Bayonet charges: to charge, you must equip the bayonet (press X) and then, press Z. The user would have increased speed in exchange for worse turning radius. If a target is hit, they would be killed instantly. Of course, there is a cooldown, and you could only charge for a small amount of time. If you kill someone while bayonet charging, the charge will stop. ' #'A way for soldiers take damage from enemy stakes. If he is bayonet charging, lance charging, or running, it would be a instant kill if it runs to a stake. If a enemy is walking, the stake should deal 50 damage if the enemy touches it.' #'A way for sappers building poisoned stakes. If an running, bayonet or lance charging enemy runs into it, he would be killed instantly. If a walking enemy touches it, the stake would deal 50 damage, and it would also poison the target. A green skull icon would appear near the health bar, indicating that you are poisoned. When poisoned, you lose 3 HP in a second. There would also be the poisoned stake 2: when an enemy runs into it, he would be killed instantly. If a walking enemy touches it, he would take 50 damage, and be poisoned. A purple skull would appear near his health bar, indicated that he got poisoned from a poisoned spike 2. This poison has a different effect: instead of making the enemy losing HP, he would get more slow when walking, could not run, bayonet charge, or lance charging, and his screen would begin to get blurry. The poisoned stake 1 would have purple tips, and the poisoned stake 2 would have green tips. You will be poisoned for only 30 seconds.' #'The Battle of Austerlitz, also called Battle of the Three Emperors, was one of the most decisive battles, with the Holy Roman Empire being dissolved. ' #'Battle of Jena-Auerstedt. This battle made the Prussian Kingdom be annexed into the French Empire until 1812.' #'A limit to how much cavalry can be played at once.' #'Voice commands.' #'A force vote system, where you can force the map to end and go into vote mode once round ends (just like the tf2 source engine plugin). Button for this would be right above the music button.' #'A rounds left in map message. would display right under map name.' #'An auto-balance system that switch players up randomly right after a round ends if one has too many players. (TF2s new autobalance system is a good thing to emulate here.)' #'Actual objectives, like Capture the fort. "kill everyone" is getting pretty stale.' #'Attachable or De-attachable bayonet.' #'A way to dig with the sapper's shovel, to make trenches or something. For example, if you wanna make something like line battles, and not screw up, you could dig with the shovel as a sapper and make trenches.' Category:Extra